


Tom's Big Sis

by On_My_Way



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_My_Way/pseuds/On_My_Way
Summary: Just the daily life of Tom's big sister, Jessie Ridgewell(my OC). Also the new mom and sister of Ed and Matt. sorry tord





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Hello. Slow writer. Busy gal. Have fun while your here.

"Edd, stop drinking that Coke! It's too early in the morning for that!"  
"Matt, for the hundredth time your handsome baby. Now get down and stop looking in the mirror."  
"Yes, Tom. TomBear is in your room. Please hurry up, sweetie."  
Yep. That's my life. Even though I'm Tom's older sister, it seems I've taken the job of single, working mom of three. I'm in a hurry because I have to get to work and get the kids to school on time. But, yet again they all want to be difficult. 

"Ed! Matt! Go sit on the couch while I get Tom. Go ahead and watch Insane Zombie Pirates if you want!" Even I thought the TV show was better. They're lucky that I'm not in a real hurry. My job don't require it's employees to wear uniform, so I wear my civilian clothes. My green sweater, purple pants and my only good pair of black boots. As weird as it might be, it's the kids favorite colors and it makes them happy to see me in it. I march up the stairs looking for Tom. 'Why is he even taking so long? His bear should just be on his bed.' I spot Tom sitting on his bed with his bear.  
"See, Tom! You did found him! Come on, let's go! If we leave now, I can get you guys donuts before you go to school!" When Tom didn't respond, I knew something wasn't right. He seems to have curl himself up tighter and hugged TomBear a bit tighter.  
"Tom. Baby. What's wrong?" I got a bit closer to him as I'd talk. I gently grabbed his shoulder and turned him around slowly. Tom was crying. 

"Tom. What's wrong?! Why are you crying? Please tell me." I was instantly thrown into a panic. Sure Tom is a bit of crybaby at times but he never cried randomly like this before. Tom started to shake his head not wanting to tell me.  
"Come on, baby. It's okay. You can tell me anything. I promise to do my best to understand. It's gonna be fine." I take him into my arms and wrap my arms around his small body. I start rubbing his back, 'shh'ing the tears away. The tears are still there but he have calm down enough to talk.  
"W-Why not my c-color?" His voice cracked because of his crying.  
"Why do you mean, Blue?" He cracks a smile. That nickname always cheer him up, not matter how much he says he hates it.  
"I mean my favorite color. You wear green for Edd and purple for Matt but I never see blue for me."  
"Ohhh. So this so what this cryin' about." Tom was always worry about getting over shine by Ed and Matt. Especially, after what happen to their parents.  
"Tom. It's not that I don't want to wear your color. It's just that I don't need to."  
"W-What do you m-mean?" The stuttering started up again. He was getting pretty close to crying again.

"Well. First of all, I got you. When I saw you I knew your favorite color was blue. Which lead into you wanting blue ice pops, blue shirts, blue candy-"  
"Blue cake!" Tom shout over me.  
"Oh man. Don't even remind me of that. Do you know how long you guys had to brush your teeth before the blue went away?" I try to sniffle my laughter but failing horribly. Tom start to giggle.  
"And you guys had school the next day!" Tom starts laughing even louder.  
"You see, Blue. You are the color blue to be. So as long as I have you with me your all the color I need, you understand?" I look down at him and at this point I'll leaning against the wall with Tom in my lap laying his head on my chest. He nods his head understandingly.  
"And I was gonna want til you birthday for this but I guess you could need it now. " I whispered winking at him. I pick him up and carry him to my room. I place him on my bed and reach into my closet. In there was whole bunch of other gifts I plan on giving to the kids and toys I have taken from them for being bad. They always tried finding it but always fail. I look back at Tom to see his eyes-err.. um face turn into surprised and bit upset. Probably because they never thought to look in there.  
"Shhh. This is between me and you only. Okay?" I whisper to him. He jobs his head, making a zipping motion on his mouth and threw away the "key". I chuckled a bit and continue my search.  
"Now, where oh where could it be? Ah! Here it is!" I shouted. I look back at Tom and he's literally bouncing on the bed.  
"Nope! You got to turn around first!~" I sing to him, teasing him a bit. He pouts but do as I say. After I make sure he's not peeking, I reached back into my closet and pull out the black electric bass guitar with a checkered pattern down the middle. He always love music and I knew getting him a guitar would make him very happy.  
"Okay!~ You can turn back around now!~" You can just hear the smile in my voice. He gasps, slapping his hands on the side of his cheeks,  
"Holy Banana spilt on a T-Rex!"  
'I did told him not so say bad words' I sweat drop at his choice of words.  
"Is this mine?" He asked, worried that it wasn't his to keep.  
"Well, of course it's yours! I know only one person that want a guitar like this and it's my Blue!" I walked closer to him and put the guitar in his lap. It took up most of his body and he can barely put his hand up to the headstock but he'll grow into it.  
"Wow! Cool! It's really mine! Thank you so much, Jess!"Tom screams jumping up and down, hugging me with guitar in his small hands. I picked him up and spin him around. Laughing his butt off.  
"Yes, yes, yes, my boy! But you have to promise me you will learn how to play her." Putting his down, and told him in a stern tone."  
"Her?" He question tilting his head to the side.  
"Yes her! Do think this beauty would go without giving a name? Now what's her name, kiddo?" I know it's a boy thing but I feel the same about to too.  
"Hmmm....... Susan!" He picked out is a few seconds.  
"Susan? Well, do tell me squirt, just where did you get this Susan name from? Hmmm?" I teased him a bit.  
"Nope! It's a secret!" Putting his finger over his mouth. Giggling at me. This whole time hugging Susan close to his chest. 

"Well you're gonna have to tell that to the tickle monster!" I quickly pushed him down to the bed and getting his stomach and armpits.  
"No-Hahah! S-Stop! Haha! I won't t-tell!" Tough little pineapple don't want to tell, eh? Oh well I guess I'll let him of the hook this time.  
"Okay. Okay. I'll stop. But no more of this me forgetting about and loving Ed and Matt more than you. You're my little bro and you comes first. Remember, okay?"  
"Okay." Thank God for giving him that smile.  
"Okay. Now let's go- Oh no. I forgot about Matt and Ed! And work! And you going to school!" I was thrown back into full panic mode and picked up Tom and raced downstairs, jumping a few steps. I come down only to see Ed and Matt knocked out asleep with Insane Zombie Pirates 2/3 of the way done.  
"How long were we up there anyway?" Playing out my phone, I check to see only to see that it was 2100AM(9:00AM). Way past the time I was suppose to be at work and them school.  
"Well, I guess we all can call in sick today." I chuckle nervously.  
"Yay!" Tom cheered and raced upstairs to his room. Probably to practice his guitar. I sighed and put a blanket over Ed and Matt and kissed both their heads.  
"What am I gonna do with you guys?"  
Bonus:  
"Okay, guys! This time for really! We got to go now!" I opened the door and lead the boys out.  
"Wait! Jess you forgot something!" Tom shouted as he ran back inside the house.  
"Oh. Wait- God dang it! Ed, take the keys and go wait in the car with Matt. Lock it after you and don't open it till I come back." I raced back inside, only to trip over Tom.  
"Ow! What the what,Tom? Why you ran off like that?" It's not that was angry at him but I know I would be upset if they miss the second day of Pre-K.  
"You forgot this!" Holding the item up high for me to see.  
"Oh, Tom. Thank you so much for reminding of this." It was my red neck tie. I keep on me at all times. Or at least I try to.  
"Thanks, little blue!" I praised him, really thankful of him finding it.  
"Why do wear it so much anyway?" He asked ever so innocently.  
"Well...Um.... M-Maybe I tell you a different time.....B-But now we really have to go! Go ask Ed to let ya in the car I'll catch you with in a minute." Tom looked at me funny but went away. I looked back down the my red neck tie. I always get a bit sad when thinking about it but one day I'll them.  
"Don't worry, my little soldier. We'll see each other again one day." I whisper to myself kissing the neck tie before tying it back around my neck. Smiling softly to myself,  
"Oi! You boys better be in the car!"  
"Yes, Jess/Ma/Mom!" Ed, Tom and Matt all having their own response.  
"They let's get this show one the road!"


	2. Jessie Ridgewell

Name: Jessie Ridgewell 

Other Aliases: Jess, J, Mom(By accident),  
Play an important role but not seen often  
Appearance: Light brownish/ Blackish in a pony tail, reaching just barely pass her collar bone. She have bangs framing the sides of her face with her left eye purposely covered. While in action, she was captured and tortured for information. Her left eye was horribly damaged and was told she was going to lose all vision in her left eye. It is unknown weather or not if she can see in that eye. Her left eye is completely black.  
Her outfit consists of a grey hoodie with the name Wesley Collage, light blue jeans and black sneakers. In Mom AU/Parent AU she's wear a short red scarf, light purple short sleeved T-shirt and sleeveless jacket. She also have a brown messaging bag full of random things she or others may need.

Personality: Can be as goofy as the dog himself but then turn as cold Jack Frost is towards Boogie. In general, she can be a very happy person, but everyone has bad days, and she can get pretty quiet and negative as her brother. Treats the gang like her own even with their age(of 2016, Ed is 28, voice actor died at 24, Matt and Tord is 27 and Tom is 26). And is very protective of those she considered family. Knows things but never say anything about till its need. Did I mention that she love her children?  
Because as soon as said children are hurt you better watch out. Treats people nicely and equally but don't try to piss her off to much cause she might very well punch you to shut you up. Loves nicknames and pet names. 

Biography: (You'll see but....) She's Tom big sister but she only met him a few years later cause she join the army. She would have stayed long but she was honorably discharged for unknown reasons. She also have grown a dislike for her and Tom "parents". In the Parent AU, her back story is much different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!


	3. Parent AU: Curious Ed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one seem pretty short. Sorry.

"Aghhhh. That is last time I eat 2 week old Chinese food." I groaned. Money was a bit tight and I only had enough for something small. The boys comes first. I'm grateful that it was Chinese and not frostbitten bacon.   
"Fuuuuuuck." Though my stomach seem to be disagree with me. The boys should be finishing up their McDonalds and I hope to God that I trust can them enough to not to make a mess. I'm curled up the couch facing backside of it. Just as I'm this close to my nap, I feel one of the kids climbing on me.   
"Ma?" Yep. It's the green booger. I roll back around with Ed ending up on my stomach. That's his favorite spot and I'm so glad that he choose to come now of all times.   
"Yeah, Ed?" I wheeze out, hoping he'll be quick about what he want.  
"Ma, Can I have some Coke?" He asked, tryin' to be cute with his little puppy eyes.  
"No, Ed. You drink to much of that stuff, its bad for your teeth and you probably didn't even finish your fruit punch." I lecture him, saying it in a mixture of annoyance and pain. I wasted enough money buying Coke packs, only to have him drink a good 50% of it by the end of the week. He would had dunk more if I didn't give it away to the Baker family instead. He stared at me for a few seconds before playing the most dreaded game that a five year old can play. The God forsaken "Why?" game.  
"Why is soda bad for teeth? So what if I didn't finish my juice? Why can't I have Coke? Why Ma?" He looks me dead in the eye while saying this. Thinking he will win. Ed had always been the adventurous type which makes him very curious. I once had a parent-teacher conference about how Ed ask too many questions. So many in fact that he's questions take up the poor girl entire lesson. But I know exactly how to beat this game.  
"I challenge your why's with a; why not?" I know this is gonna last a bit but my stomach seem to get better.   
"But why?"  
"But why not?"  
"But why?"  
"Why not?" We go back and forward at each other until he stops and glares at me(well it wasn't really a glare but he tried).   
"Well, I think that-" and he goes on explaining why he think he can't drink his soda. Saying how there was a mean ghost possessing me and it was the one was the one not letting him have soda. At this point, he forced me to the middle of the couch with my legs dangling over the arms.   
"And the gho..st..w..az..f-fromm..." He was getting sleepy but frankly so was I.  
"Yup, buddy. That's cool." I mutter in a soft whisper. He was laying his head on my stomach. We're both knocked out in within minutes.   
——————————————————  
"Mmmmm." Where was I again? I tried moving but there was weight one my arms and stomach stopping me. I could have gotten up if I really wanted to but I was still sleepy. I open my eyes to see Tom right next to my face, resting his head on my shoulder, Matt lying his head on my chest, squish between my side and the couch and Ed still on my stomach, going up and down as I breath. I lean back down and close my eyes.  
Guess it's nap time huh.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-Da! Hope I can write more!


End file.
